FAKE
by RedPetals08
Summary: Hyung, kau sangat manis/Hyung, aku merindukanmu/Min Yoongi, jadilah kekasihku/ Minyoon with uke!Yoongi seme!Jimin. Rated M
**Tittle : Fake**

 **Chaptered. It's just prolog**

 **This ini YoonMin**

 **Warning : BL (Yaoi), Typo everywhere, don't like? Coba aja baca dulu sapa tau suka :''**

 **Rated T-M**

 **Summary : Who are you when no one's watching**?

Busan, 25 Desember 2011

Di sebuah cafe yang cukup dipadati pengunjung, seorang namja tengah duduk sendirian di pojok ruangan. Ia tak peduli dengan lalu lalang pasangan muda-mudi yang sibuk mengucapkan selamat natal dan saling bertukar hadiah. Namja itu larut dalam pikirannya sendiri. Hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk melangkah keluar dari cafe tersebut lalu menuju ke sebuah tempat yang orang lain sebut sebagai "rumah", walaupun ia tak merasakan hal tersebut.

Seoul, South Korea

Seorang namja tengah keluar dari rumahnya dengan tergesa. Ia lelah dengan pertengkaran yang setiap hari terjadi di dalam rumahnya tersebut. Ayah dan ibunya tak pernah akur dan ia seorang anak tunggal.

Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke sebuah cafe yang tidak terlalu dipadati pengunjung. Ia memesan segelas Americano lalu dengan hati-hati menyeruput kopi yang masih panas itu. Pahit. Itulah yang dirasakannya saat ia mengecup gelasnya lalu mulai menelan kopi tadi. Tapi bagi namja tadi pahit yang dirasakan di mulutnya belum seberapa dibandingkan pahitnya kehidupan yang ia jalani selama ini.

Ia melihat sekeliling hingga matanya tertuju pada seorang namja yang berkulit putih pucat yang sedang duduk sendirian sambil membaca sebuah buku. Hinnga ia memberanikan diri untuk menyapa namja berkulit sepucat porselen tadi, dia sedang bosan dan sendirian, mungkin mencari seorang teman baru menyenangkan.

"Hei, bolehkah aku duduk dan bergabung di mejamu?" tanya namja tadi pada si kulit pucat. Yang ditanya hanya melihatnya sekilas lalu mengangguk. Namja tadi membuka obrolan.,

"emm, namaku Jimin, Park Jimin. Jika kau mau tahu saja." Ucap sang namja yang kita ketahui bernama Jimin.

"Namaku Min Yoongi, itu juga kalau kau mau tahu." Ucapnya sambil meletakkan buku yang tadi dibacanya.

Setelah Yoongi meletakkan bukunya, Jimin bisa melihat wajah Yoongi dengan jelas. Wajah Yoongi ternyata begitu manis. Hidungnya yang mancung dipadu dengan mata sipit namun dengan tatapan yang cukup tajam. Yoongi mulai meminum segelas Esspreso yang tadi sempat dipesannya. Jimin pun mulai mengamati bibir tipis itu dengan cukup intens. Bagaimana bibir kecil itu mengecup gelas dengan hati-hati. Baru kali ini Jimin merasa bahwa gelas jauh lebih beruntung dari dirinya.

Sebentar.

Apa yang terjadi pada Jimin? Bagaimana mungkin ia berpikir sejauh itu kepada orang yang baru ia temui. Ia bahkan belum melepaskan pandangannya dari Yoongi barang sedetik pun semenjak tadi. Yoongi yang merasa diperhatikan dari tadi mulai salah tingkah.

"a-ada apa? Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" Yoongi yang mukanya sudah memerah memberanikan diri bertanya pada Jimin. Jimin pun tersadar,

"ah, maaf. Aku hanya kagum dengan wajahmu." Jawab Jimin jujur.

Jawaban yang dilontarkan oleh Jimin membuat wajah Yoongi memerah hingga ke bagian telinganya. Jimin yang melihatnya pun hanya tertawa. Wajah Yoongi yang memerah membuat Jimin kembali berpikir jauh lagi.

Yoongi tidak mengacuhkan pandangan Jimin lagi. Ia akhirnya membereskan barang-barangnya yang ada di meja kafe lalu memasukannya dalam tas punggung kecil. Jimin yang melihatnya pun segera bertanya,

"Kau mau kemana, Yoongi-ssi? Perlu kuantar?" tanya Jimin pada Yoongi. Yoongi segera menhentikan aktivitasnya.

Apa yang tadi Jimin bilang? Mau mengantarnya? Astaga. Yoongi bahkan baru betemu dengan Jimin hari ini. Mereka bahkan hanya sekedar tau nama satu sama lain. Bagaimana Yoongi bisa percaya? Bagaimana kalau Jimin itu-

"Hey, jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak denganku. Aku tak bermaksud apa-apa, aku hanya ingin mencari teman baru. Aku baru pindah ke Seoul, dan aku sedang mencari sebuah apartemen. Mungkin kau bisa membantuku?" ucap Jimin panjang lebar.

Yoongi mulai curiga apa Jimin mungkin bisa membaca pikirannya? Astaga. Min Yoongi kau mulai berpikiran aneh lagi. Yoongi tersadar lalu segera menjawab pertanyaan Jimin,

"ehm, aku tinggal di apartemen xxx dan disana aku kira mungkin masih banyak apartemen yang kosong. Kau bisa membeli salah satunya." Ucap Yoongi.

"Benarkah? Jadi aku akan tinggal bersebelahan dengan orang semanis dirimu." Ucap Jimin sambil menunjukkan eye-smilenya.

Oke, bolehkah Yoongi meleleh sekarang?

Wajah yoongi sudah kembali memerah sekarang. Pertama, eye-smile yang dimiliki Jimin menurut Yoongi sangat menawan. Kedua, ucapan Jimin. Astaga, yang benar saja. Mereka bahkan baru bertemu dan Jimin sudah memujinya manis. Apa Yoongi memang semanis itu?

"Kalau begitu ayo kita lihat apartemen itu. Kau mau menunjukkan tempatnya untukku kan?" tanya Jimin dengan nada yang menurut Yoongi err- agak menggoda.

"Umm, oke. Tempatnya tidak terlalu jauh dari kafe ini. kita hanya perlu berjalan kaki dari sini." Jawab Yoongi dengan sedikit salah tingkah.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita jalan berdua, lagipula tidak ada yang menemaniku di malam natal seperti ini. Apakah kau mau menemaniku Yoongi-ssi? Aku yakin aku tidak akan bosan jika ditemani oleh seseorang semanis dirimu." Tanya Jimin disertai senyuman—lebih tepatnya _smirk._

Rasanya Yoongi ingin pingsan sekarang juga. Seringaian namja Park ini entah kenapa terlihat begitu menggoda. Sial. Yoongi malah berpikir yang tidak-tidak.

Akhirnya yoongi hanya bisa menganggukan kepalanya. Tidak berani balas menatap Jimin yang kini sedang menatapnya.

"Kalau begitu, ayo sekarang kita pergi, Yoongi-ssi." Ucap Jimin disertai eye-smilenya -lagi-

Bolehkah Yoongi pingsan sekarang?

TBC

 **Halooo,, para readers yang sudah mau nyempetin baca cerita ini,, hohoho #iniceritaapaanyak.**

 **Okee salam kenall, saya author baru disinii, bisa dipanggil username saya (redpetals) ato panggil thor, author, ato coeg aja juga boleh, asal jgn panggil sayang ya, takutnya nnti saya baper :3**

 **Karena saya masih baru disini, jadi maap yak kalo ceritanya masih jelek, banyak typo, kurang nge-feel atau apalah itu, jadi mohon dimaklumi. Dan kalau ada yg punya saran, kritik atau apapun bisa ditinggalkan di review ato PM juga boleehh,**

 **Last, jangan lupa review yaa ^^**


End file.
